User talk:EmpyrealInvective
If you are here to inquiry about a story I deleted of yours, read this first as it will likely explain why. If you do not and post to this talk page and your story was deleted for obvious reasons covered in the blog, I will link the aforementioned guide to your talk page as an explanation. Are you here about a Journal Entry pasta that I deleted? Read that guide before asking why I deleted your story. If you are inquiring about a longer story that I deleted, perhaps this guide will elaborate on the issues a bit. This guide on micro pastas should help if you are wondering why your short story was deleted. Maybe it was an NSFW pasta, if so, this guide has you covered. Or maybe it was a more emotion driven story that you're wondering about what went wrong. Archives Here to leave a hateful message??? Why not check out the Salt Mines to see how ineffective Internet rage is against me before wasting both our time. ---- Apologies Sorry. I was going to ask a question on a story deletion and when I deleted part of this page. I must have deleted something else on accident. These pages are rather laggy in deletion and sometimes I can delete more than intended. My apologies. Anonymityec1.11 (talk) 11:32, June 6, 2016 (UTC)Anonymityec1.11 Why was my "Carter" Creepypasta deleted? It's not related to the one's deleted by LOLSkeletons. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Carter?venotify=created I've also want to have a grammar check and fix,if there are some grammar mistakes. I wanted to thank you for your in depth analysis of my story "The Danse" You pointed out key details that I did not notice (obviously). You also pointed out wording that I thought was fine but pointed them out making me wonder how it was possible for me to miss them. I did however feel like you interpreted the ending wrong. I do blame this on myself because I left it to a few details that the reader had to catch and perhaps I should of put more to help the reader. If you did replace the arms race details you would get an entirely diffrent ending. The ending is supposed to be that everyone at the dance died. This is why the cunclusion of the story is the main character looking at a danse macabre (dance of death. The two men symbolize with pins symbolize, as well as the story, what could have been say a nuclear war happened. This is what happens at the end as the two men drop their jars (which symbolize the bomb) and everyone at the dance dissapears (dies). At the ending our main character ends up in a bunker, and sees the painting making him realize what he had just attended, a danse macabre. Let me make myself clear, I am not saying my pasta should have been published, but through the questions you asked in the edit I felt that they needed to be adressed. I am truely thankful for your in depth analysis of the pasta and it has helped me for future refrence EvansNews (talk) 14:22, May 17, 2016 (UTC)Evans News Something that concerns you and the whole damn wiki Hey Empy, just want to let you know about this if you still don't know it. I've made a blog about it; you can find it here. RuckusQuantum 15:58, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Just wondering.. Hey Empy, just wondering why my story was immediately deleted? I very highly doubt someone has already written something just like this. I read everything and didn't see any rules I broke. It was called "The Boy of my Dreams". Thanks!--Skittles22003 (talk) 19:03, May 19, 2016 (UTC) He's Back! So I recently got another message from Logan Vernier recently. This is the message he sent on this wiki: "You're my cancer blood cell. I have no more friends & I know that makes you happy because you LOVE pain from such motherfuckers. Do you think there's more? Remember to stay away from me. Stay with Mike forever, my cancer blood cell. I'm gonna return to my internet hiatus trying to be happy. Logan Vernier (talk) 13:27, May 19, 2016 (UTC)" ' Would this type of message be considered harassment on this wiki? Because it certainly looks like it to me. He's still been constantly harassing me offsite so I don't think he's one to say "Remember to stay away from me". I've been blocking every YouTube and Skype account he has made and he's still trying to contact me. So if anything, I'm actually doing everything I can to ''NOT contact him. To top it all off, now he's starting to harass me on this wiki! [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'''Heeere's Hailey!]] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 23:11, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Confused? Hey, so I am new to this blog and I had posted my first story. It got deleted and I am genuinly confused. I read all about the quality guidelines and I still don't understand what I did wrong. Can you help me understand? JaniceCreeps (talk) 03:55, May 20, 2016 (UTC)Janice Misspelling Hey, I believe there is a misspelling on this protected Category page. It is, "If it something minor, like a comma that needs to be added..." Dr. Frank N. Furter (talk) 05:19, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Error Critique? Hey, you've instrumentally helpful to me and given me so much useful advice since I've started writing creepypastas online. So I thought it would be fitting if you read my latest pasta and told me what you think. I don't actually write pasta's a lot anymore, life's been too good lately for me to want to get lost in the macabre of a site like this. Anyway it's called "Error," here's the link: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Error EtherBot (talk) 10:55, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Story Blog A found a story posted on a blog: here. MrDupin (talk) 12:49, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Response I've responded to your message on my talk page. Thanks. Calcetines (talk) 19:20, May 20, 2016 (UTC) re: blogical Hey the green man deal was posted as a blog posrt because I thought the story was INTERESTING but ultimately not an actual creepypasta you know? Like I don't think it should be uploaded because A) it's a campfire story and B) I didn't make it up myself. Plus I wanted to not just post the story but also comment on it etc, which I don't think(?) you can really do with regular creepy pasta stories. Either way I don't get why there are even rules limiting blog posts, I mean I can understand limiting like... harmful behavior from blogs and terrible pasta's but just limiting whether or not stories can be written in blogs doesn't make a lot of sense to me. I mean either way, if it was just about the possibility that I posted it as a blog post by.. accident I don't get that either. I clearly know how you're supposed to UPLOAD stories, it's just writing good ones that I have a problem with haha. Long story short, I wrote it as a blog post because I had thoughts on the Green Man that went beyond just wanting to put the story on a place on the internet. EtherBot (talk) 19:38, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Re: re: blog But why is it against site rules? Like I won't reupload the post but at least explain how creative content on personal user blogs needs to be limited to things other than campfire stories As soon as I posted my story it got deleted, It follows the quality guidelines and I'm not sure how someone could have read it and found fault with it as soon as it went up.--Geek2max (talk) 04:49, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Writer's Workshop Rules Hey Travis, A couple of days ago you removed my post from the writers workshop, "A trial in hell(final version)" You didn`t really explian exactly why you removed it,as it was from the wriers workshop,and not the actual wiki.All what you said was that it"Voilated forum ruled" If you could explain to me exactly why it was removed,that would be great. Thanks,Electrolord (talk) 02:11, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Story Deletion May I ask why my post What's in my reflection was taken down. The explantaion is not clear enough. NSirmountable (talk) 02:32, May 25, 2016 (UTC)nsirmountable I don't know the reason why it was taken down. Saying the quality isn't good enough doesn't exactly show me why it was. First I thought it was the walls of text. i removed that and no. NSirmountable (talk) 02:35, May 25, 2016 (UTC)nSirmountable May you check my revamped copy to see if I make the standards? NSirmountable (talk) 02:49, May 25, 2016 (UTC)nSirmountable Sorry that I violated the rules. I didn't realize that what I did was against them. I'll be sure to pay more attention to the rules in the future.AliceCooper99 (talk) 18:42, May 25, 2016 (UTC) I'll remember that 4 next time.AliceCooper99 (talk) 18:47, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Re: Story Deletion I saw that you deleated my story The Slithering Shadow. I do supect the reason being for that is cliches (or at least partially so.) but it would make more sense to me to be told what you thought didn't meet the standards when it came to said story. I'm sorry for taking up your time with this. I do plan on submitting my story to the Writer's Workshop, but I'd also like to know exactly your reasoning. Again, sorry for taking up your time. Jd 2456 (talk) 19:06, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for taking the time to point out all those flaws with my story. I see all the points you made and I understand the flaws there. There were some things I feel you didn't quite get a few things, like that superfluous and off conversation, wasn't quite superfluous and it was supposed to be off. At that point you were supposed to question whether what's going on is actually happening or if it was just the main character not being all there. Though the fault is a lot less of you not getting it and it was a failure on my part to properly convey that. Before I submit it to the writer's workshop, I think you've given me good criticism to start fixing up my story. So it seems it will be a revised version I'll be submitting there. Once again, thank you :) Jd 2456 (talk) 21:39, May 25, 2016 (UTC) I get what you were saying, man. As I said, the problem there was that I didn't convey what I wanted to properly, and of course the progression of the conversation is part of the problem. Still though, thanks for all the criticism here. It's much appreciated. :) Jd 2456 (talk) 22:11, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Somethin' Hey, I saw that this story from 2011 is directly taken from here, where it was originally published in 2008. No credit is given. Do you think this is plagiarism, somebody just not citing, or is it too old to matter? Thanks. [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|"Don't get hot and flustered,]] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'use a bit of' mustard!"]] 19:53, May 25, 2016 (UTC) :Alright, thanks. I'll keep that in mind next time I see a story like that. And if you ask for nothing to be done to the page, then you shall receive it. In abundance! :[[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|"Don't get hot and flustered,]] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'use a bit of' mustard!"]] 20:11, May 25, 2016 (UTC) ¿ Desbloquear La Larga Lista, por favor? Hey good buddy. I hope you are doing well. When are you coming to San Francisco to get drunk with French Touch and me? Open invitation, dog, we'll hang out on Jack Kerouac Street (it's more of an alley, but still). So, I was hoping I could get you to unlock The Long List for me so I can make a couple very minor changes. Thanks so much, man. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 20:33, May 25, 2016 (UTC) All done. Thank you very much, kind sir. I don't even know if four lokos is legal in California, but if me, you, Jay and French Touch were in an alley it would definitely be four locos, or quatro gringos locos. Maybe we could start smuggling four lokos to the states where it's illegal, and drink all our profit up! Is that shit cheaper than Robitussin? The Tus has been giving me wicked hangovers lately and I'm looking for a new drug. I'm off the bath salts after I ate that homeless guy's face. Very unfortunate incident. I blame the slender man for that one. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 21:07, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Very interesting about Hemingway. I guess it goes to show that you write about what you know, if you drink it write it. I am definitely going to make me up some Gregorio's Rx with fresh mint from my garden. Has anyone written a crocodili creepypasta yet? Fuck, I'm suddenly feeling very insipired. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 22:24, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Writer's Workshop Whenever I make a post in Writers Workshop I get sent to undefined may you help? nSirmountable Its not really an error. When I press enter to make a discussion it sends me to the Undefined post. Which has been deleted nSirmountable I got it cleared up. Thanks though :) Story deletion hi so i was wondering exactly why you deleted my story. you couldn't have had time enough to read it seeing as it wasn't even up for maybe 3 seconds before it was deleted. the grammar is good and the spelling is right. so i'm just wondering why my Yume Carnage origin story was removed. LittleVixenGirl (talk) 14:52, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Sorry for that. I did not see the genre listing page, thanks for bringing it to my attention. I'll be more careful next time. Jake888 (talk) 22:37, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Dearly sorry about adding too many categories to my newest story. I was under the impression you had to tag your story with all that could be technically applicable. So, again, sorry. I just wanted to know if it was okay to add "beings" and "Devils/Demons" together or if it could be only one? Just wondering. Salt Mines Just got a good look on your salt mines . The posts there are so pathetic they gave me cancer. But it makes me want to do it, leave tons of shitposts on your talkpage, maybe with a sockpuppet, just for the fun. Please stop me. RuckusQuantum 09:20, May 27, 2016 (UTC) : Forget about the stupid message above, I have something to report. They seem suspicious. Mind checking out ? : RuckusQuantum 15:05, May 27, 2016 (UTC) :: I understand my mistakes. I have been too foolish to realize the consequences of my actions. Forgive me Empy. :: RuckusQuantum 17:28, May 27, 2016 (UTC) ::: I almost believed you when you said, "it's too late..." Ye, nearly fell for it. ::: RuckusQuantum 17:55, May 27, 2016 (UTC) ::::Wonderful, please proceed. I shall no disrupt you. I'll just sit down on my throne and keep watch. ::::RuckusQuantum 18:21, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Why are you a dick? Coltonandjen (talk) Hi, may I ask why was my pasta (Stormy Day) deleted? I consulted most of the pages you had listed for deleted stories, but I'm still kinda confused about it. Captain Gregory Monkeyhead (talk) 19:15, May 27, 2016 (UTC) what did I do wrong? Christopher Avilez (talk) 04:45, May 28, 2016 (UTC) before I begin I would like to start out by giving you some background about me. I have frontal lobe damage. in case you don't know what that is I will tell you. I had a bad fever when I was an infant. I survived but the afromentioned fever caused me to get damage to the front part of my brain. so I became developmentally delayed meaning I can't understand most things that an adult my age would. so when you tell me what I did wrong rather than just telling me I did something wrong, you have to explain it to me simple like you would explain to a small child. when you deleted my posts I got concerned. please tell me what I did wrong on it and explain to me how to do better next time. Christopher Avilez (talk) 04:45, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Re: Noted. I just can't stand seeing my artworks displayed as such a small thumbnail. It hurts my artistic ego. Pardon me if I cause issues, will be careful next time. RuckusQuantum 09:14, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Hi Hi there Empy! It'sa me, LUIGI! I hope your day is going well, but since it's morning, you're probably asleep. Just wanted to let you know the Luigifan is still here! Bye for now, and enjoy the rest of your day! Luigifan100 13:29, May 28, 2016 (UTC) WOAH! CLERIC watch out we got a rebel over here! Not signing your posts?!?! *Takes Empy's cookie away*. Hahah, just messing with you of course, glad to hear that you're visting family, hope you have fun! Luigifan100 14:58, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Hi Empy, I an not trying to be a jerk here, but I have trouble editing my posts in WW. I am not asking for you to change the rules or for a special exception to them. I just wanted to let you know. Additionally I have a question about how it works. When I am able to edit it, my work does not update to recent. This means the only people that will view or comment on my work are those that have already seen it. This prevents the work from being seen by new, or more experienced eye post edit. I understand that you want to prevent duplicate stories, but I think if a story gets edited it should move back to the top of the list. I do foresee an issue where a person could continually delete a period and add it back pushing their story up. This can be aleviated by using the same method you use currently. By allowing as many people as possible to view a work the authors can be sure that they are presenting the best possible piece most likely to be accepted. Thanks for your time. Demuerto 16:01, May 28, 2016 (UTC)Demuerto Thank you for letting me know the reason for the WW rule. It does make sense. Unfortunately I take a long time on revisions, continuously rethinking what I want in a story and the direction I want it to go, even though I usually do not make major changes. Again, not asking for anything special, just wondering why. I will use the comments from now on. Thanks for your help.Demuerto 02:14, May 29, 2016 (UTC)Demuerto Miscommunication Okay, I think we had a breakdown in communication here. When you told me my story shouldn't have like 4-5 categories, I thought I understood what you meant: that I could add one. Now, the story is about ancient demons worshiped as gods by a primitive culture - so ultimately, I went with "Demons/Devils." And then I got banned for a day and warned that I'll get even longer bans for adding categories the "wrong" way? I'm afraid I don't quite understand what I did wrong here. I added the story to one category that fit it, just like you said, and I was almost immediately punished for it. I'm not sure if it was my fault for not understanding what you meant or if you misunderstood my intentions, but I'm not happy. I'm hoping we can resolve this somehow. DoctorBleed (talk) 03:29, May 29, 2016 (UTC) What exactly was wring with my story? I mean it was up for less than five minutes. Granted it wasn't my best work but I'm new to writing horror. I don't think such a sudden deletion with no explanation was warrented.SarcasticDragon (talk) 03:55, May 29, 2016 (UTC) First off, punctuation isn't my strong suit, I did my best and there are no spelling errors. Now for the part that actually "violated" your guidelines. Had you paid more attention, I specifically noted that The Rake had escaped prior to this from a separate cell. Given that you failed to notice that, it's hard for me to take your advice seriously. It is a multi-part story and I intended to expand on it immensely but there's only so much I can do in one night and I was trying to get this out before my birthday tomorrow, but whatever. SarcasticDragon (talk) 04:23, May 29, 2016 (UTC)--SarcasticDragon (talk) 04:23, May 29, 2016 (UTC) I'm hardly deflecting the criticism, I'll admit I rushed it I just wasn't prepared to be so quickly shut down. The fact that it happened so quickly made it feel like an attack. And your condescending nature doesn't make me feel welcome on this wiki. I'm sure you can understand why I'm being defensive. SarcasticDragon (talk) 04:32, May 29, 2016 (UTC) I wasn't discrediting you, I was simply noting that what is likely the most serious criticism was wrong.--SarcasticDragon (talk) 04:58, May 29, 2016 (UTC) One last thing With all this in mind, is it okay if I change "beings" to "demons/devils"? I want to use the more appropriate category without risking another ban. I know. I noticed that when I was writing it, I considered just changing it to an origin story about the organization, I admit I should've thought it through more than I did.--SarcasticDragon (talk) 11:59, May 29, 2016 (UTC) crst wikia Hello! I had found the admin of that wikia from a couple days ago....however they are somewhat to very inactive wherever I find them. This seems to be their page here http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:Senjumaru_Shutara , I was wondering if anyone here knows how to contact them more directly? I figured I'd ask considering they are an admin on a sister wikia.... MasterPresley (talk) 15:39, May 30, 2016 (UTC) I'm gonna bother you about contests again Alright, so in the past, I've asked about the possibility about hosting contests before, and life got in the way each time. Welp, I figure I mind as well give it another shot. Does the wiki have any summer contests planned? I haven't seen one here in awhile and wanted to try hosting one. Since it's summer, I figure now's as good a time as any to encourage this site's writers to get back to writing. I've been thinking about having a rather simple theme; no specific genre or style, just having a writer put out a well put together story (not unlike the Damn Fine Pasta contest that was held awhile back). I'll shoot you a more official proposal if you give me the go-ahead. As always, thanks for your consideration. Whitix (talk) 23:46, May 31, 2016 (UTC) :I'll get on it then! Thanks for letting me know. Whitix (talk) 23:55, May 31, 2016 (UTC) An Official Proposal I've been milling about the best way to phrase this, and I believe that this is the best way to get across what kind of stories I'm looking for: I want something interesting. That's it. No special genre or style needed; I simply want interesting stories. I'm looking for original and creative ideas and themes that I may not have seen before. New monsters, diverse and eccentric characters, stuff like that. It'd be nice to see something beyond the typical OCs that are submitted daily, haunted dolls, insane killers who kill because "the voices tell them to", or monsters that exist without any real purpose other than to kill people violently. I want something inspired and unique, you know? I realize that this is a vague theme, but I don't necessarily think that's a problem. I don't want to limit people on what they write, only encourage them to try something that's never been done before. Obviously, most types of stories have been done before one way or another, but there's still plenty of room for originality in how the story is presented. To help with this, I've created a list of a few unique writing prompts to help anyone should they struggle. Entrants aren't required to use one of them, but they're there as a sort of springboard if anybody is having trouble coming up with ideas. I think that covers the basic "spirit" of the contest, so I'll list out the more mechanical parts of the contest. I'm thinking that if the contest if greenlit, it should run through the entirety of June, and perhaps the first few days of July. I believe four weeks is ample time for such a contest. I have no idea what to expect in terms of participation, so for the time being, myself and one or two other users will judge. I'll ask for judges in the contest announcement. Here's my grading scale: Grammar- 10 points, all or nothing. As long as the story meets the quality standards and is legible, then it'll receive all 10 points. Style- 20 points. Sentence structure, imagery, word choice, description, etc. Anything that furthers the enjoyment of the story through the literature itself. Originality/Interestingness- 20 points. The uniqueness of the content and its ability to grab and hold the reader's interest. The idea itself may have been done before, but they way it's presented affects this score. Honestly, these are mostly "feel good" points, as I realize that not everyone is exposed to the same media. As long as the story is interesting and enjoyable to read through, then the entrant will receive most of these points. Content- 35 points. Above all, I just want to read a good story. Thus, that's where I'll allot most of the points. Points here are given based on plot, characters, flow of the story, and general enjoyment that is had while reading. Creepiness- 15 points. This is a horror website after all, so of course this category must be present. Elements of horror and the story's ability to present creepy material are graded here. Finally, in an effort to reward writers (and hopefully drum up more interest), I'm prepared to award winners with video games from Steam. I don't make much (gotta love that sweet, sweet, movie theater pay), but I'm willing to spend around $40-$60 on prizes for the winners. It was either this or Regal theater gift cards, but I figured that more people have access to Steam than a nearby Regal theater. I think that about covers everything. Please let me know what you think; the sooner I can get this started the better! Whitix (talk) 05:56, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Account Deletion? ShadowInTheRain2121 (talk) 09:35, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Hello. Is there a way to delete my account for good? I just don't think I really have much use for it. Thank You. Vandalism vandalized JtK. MrDupin (talk) 12:44, June 1, 2016 (UTC) :I blocked them. And Jumping Jay's Johnson, you dirty bastardus, I love the Sade quote on the front page! (gonna try to make Jumping Jay's Johnson mainstream by 2019. Should maybe add "Gigantic" in there somewhere) But seriously, thanks for using a Sade quote. It's awesome. :"Mom, who is Marqwis de Sayd?" :"Well, I'm not quite sure, honey. Let's google him." :"Mom, what's sodomy?" :"Damn this useless internet filter!" :Jay Ten (talk) 13:30, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Forgive me for my erarlier notice, I honestly have no idea of what happened. I tried to find a typo I wrote in the story, and when I pressed CTL+F and looked for the letter O, it wouldn't let me type the whole word I was looking for, and it deleted all of the letter O's in my story. I believe I fixed it, but I can't be sure (i'm going to check it to make sure) Thank you for giving me a nnotice on my mistake Elizabeth Lind (talk) 17:16, June 1, 2016 (UTC)Elizabeth Lind Re: Ha, "Seriously, I thought it said 120 Days of Salmon. I thought it was a fishing movie!" Damn, another great quote, man. Awesome choices, especially from such a crazy old bastardus. Jay Ten (talk) 18:41, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Why, it's not the weekend yet and I don't like upsetting my schedule Go suck a dick. Hello kind sir, this is MarioFan5050 here. You recently deleted a story of mine called "The Brass Box", and although this is not a deletion appeal I would like to know why my story did not meet the Quality Standards so I can improve upon it and hopefully reupload it. So, if you have time, could you enlighten me as to why my story was faulty? Best regards, --User:MarioFan5050(talk · edits) 00:54, June 2, 2016 (UTC)MarioFan5050 Holy crap Empy, I'm so sorry about the userpage editing. My IPad was really laggy and while I meant to write my request in your talkpage somehow it went to your userpage. Again, sorry for the editing, and I hope you understand the situation. --User:MarioFan5050(talk · edits) 01:02, June 2, 2016 (UTC)MarioFan5050 Re: Re: Story Issues I fixed the story issues to the best of my extent, so when you have time please confirm whether it's up to Quality Standards or not. Also, I integrated all of your advices except for the "Why did the parents use centipedes" part - I have seen many Creepypastas where the antagonists used exotic and random forms of torture, and besides I couldn't find a way to inconspicuously add the reason without making it sound too cheesy. User:MarioFan5050(talk · edits) 03:10, June 2, 2016 (UTC)MarioFan5050 Hey, if you wouldn't mind me asking why my pasta was deleted. The message I received told me, but I would like some of the specifics. I tried to write a sort of cliche story, but not too much. I've been rewriting this pasta for a year, so when it got deleted it was a huge letdown. Sorry. Request for Empyre's Book Club Sticker I was wondering if you would please give me some feedback on a story that I'm writing whenever you have the time (no rush if you decide to. I'm always adding to it). It isn't a Creepypasta, but rather more of an anime-themed action story. Whether you do or don't have any sort of experience with that type of story doesn't matter to me, I'd just like to hear whether you think it is a good story or if it needs improvements here and there. I'm actually going to make a Visual Novel out of it or will fail spectacularly while trying! You can read the story here: http://pastebin.com/yY5YHP7L and you can read more about it and view the placeholder screenshots, if you are interested in that, here:http://vroomvroom.freeforums.net/thread/850/ikarigatari-visual-novel-wip Vroom's ego level may be approaching critical mass, but hopefully not! Otherwise, Vroom will make a massive fool of themself XD [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 19:10, June 2, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you! There's no rush, I can and will wait (actually, I won't because I'll still be writing and improving the story, but you know what I mean, lol). I really appreciate you taking time out of your schedule to read the things I write and give me feedback. I am looking forward to what you have to say, regardless of whether it is within a week, month, or year (though hopefully not the last one). Have fun with your friends :D [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 19:31, June 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Wow, that was super quick! Thank you! Alright, I'll go through and fix the issues tomorrow (bedtime now). ::It can go either way. From my experience, both the backgrounds and character sprites tend to be very limited in number. The confusion there is a lack of clarification on my part. The setting isn't our Earth, rather it is set in an alternate setting. The blue sun was sort of the hint of that. I chose to go that route that way I wouldn't be bound to time periods and historical accuracies. Think of it as being set on Earth, but in a different universe/verse/multiverse. ::You caught me! Back when I wrote that scene I wanted something a bit gross in the story as I wasn't sure at the time if I was writing a Creepypasta or not. It soon became evident that it wouldn't work as one, but I felt that it added a seriousness and grossness factor that was too good to take out. I made some assumptions about maggot therapy and hadn't researched it yet. I'll definitely make things line up with what you have said, so that it is accurate. I'd say that as it stands, it was a preventative measure and that she'll end up tearing off a portion of her shirt to wrap around it with the implication of her removing them later. ::I'm planning on fleshing Niska out quite a bit further. I think that she may have a couple of different motivations, but her two biggest ones were: Her brother was about to do a thing that she deemed as wrong and awful, plus he tied her up (which he deemed for her own good, but despite that, I'd be pretty hurt and want to leave if someone tied me up) and she wants to see some more of the world. She may or may not have more intentions, but I haven't discovered them yet. Truthfully, I was a bit hesitant on sending her off with Ikari and even considered replacing it to where Ikari left her behind, but I feel like I can do a lot more with the two of them than I could with just Ikari. I don't have everything planned out beyond, "I am going to get my Phoenix back!" Heck, It was just today that I decided that it was made of Obsidian, despite having come up with the name Phoenix for it when I started the story XD ::No need for an apology! You've done a lot and it is most appreciated. Thank you very much :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 07:00, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Swear this is the last time I'll bother you with this http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:541484 Okay, so I've looked over it and got another criticism, so I think I got it up to snuff. Can you confirm whether this is up to Quality Standards or not? User:MarioFan5050(talk · edits) 05:34, June 3, 2016 (UTC)MarioFan5050 Categories Hello, curious how the NSFW warning screen gets added, is that a mod thing or a user initiated thing? Also, is there a list of creepypasta categories somewhere? Thank you!G.M. Danielson (talk) 10:42, June 3, 2016 (UTC) :Addressed. :Jay Ten (talk) 15:03, June 3, 2016 (UTC) It Breathes, It Bleeds, It is awesome I just finished reading your story, and I think I caught a mistake, but I'm not sure. Somewhere you wrote: "I wasn't to be honest". I think there's something missing. Anyway, I also left a review on the page. Great story. I'm not eating tonight, so I hope you're happy. MrDupin (talk) 17:16, June 3, 2016 (UTC) :I use Skype, but I'm not on a lot so I probably missed your request. Can you send it again? MrDupin (talk) 18:19, June 3, 2016 (UTC) ::I forgot to tell you, my Skype is lazyantmarakis. MrDupin (talk) 18:44, June 3, 2016 (UTC) I am so sorry please don't ban me for double posting, I don't know it did that I dont know why my deletion appeal isn't spacing right. Blogcicle Just a heads up (because I have no idea how long it takes for you guys to notice this kind of stuff) that this user posted a story on their user page. Whitix (talk) 07:31, June 5, 2016 (UTC) :Done. :Jay Ten (talk) 13:15, June 5, 2016 (UTC) i know im not one to judge good or bad creepypasta(you know that) but this isnt creepypasta its more like telling you about inspiration http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Truth_About_Giygas ATR2004 (talk) 14:36, June 5, 2016 (UTC) In Need of Advice Hey Empy. This time it isn't about a story, it's about digital book-making advice. If you can find the time, please check out my latest blog. Looking For Advice On a Good Booking Making Program --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 16:36, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Why did my story "How to Talk to The Devil" get deleted? I've looked over the guidelines and I don't think I did anything wrong. MrJoshTheEpic (talk) 03:57, June 6, 2016 (UTC) "Let's Make a Deal" deletion why was "Let's Make a Deal" deleted? I'm not aware of any guidelines that I didn't follow. MrJoshTheEpic (talk) 05:44, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Opinion You seem to be fairly active on the Writers Workshop, and your advice seems invaluable (if only more people would take it!). It just so happens that I could use some of your invaluable advice, as I have posted a Micropasta onto the Writers Workshop, and am in need of some feedback. I'm fairly new but from what I understand, Micropastas are hard to get accepted onto the Wiki. So if you could spare the time to review it, I would greatly appreciate it -- ''A_O. '' Total Accident I just wanted to tell you that it was an accident. I was about to write the story, but suddenly the title got copied to the text and when I Tried to fix this, I accidentally hit the publish button OK, I seriously have absolutely NO idea what I did wrong? I can maybe see what the problems were with the first two, and the third one was a troll post, but this has gone to far! I cannot see anything wrong with "Living a Lie." I seriously worked really hard on that. It is obvious to me that this site is (and specifically you are) far too persnickety for my tastes and only except 100% absoloute perfection! Therefore, I will not be writing on this goddamn site anymore! GOODBYE! MrJoshTheEpic (talk) 12:28, June 6, 2016 (UTC)